


Исповедь Недочеловека

by MandoDiao, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, POV, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: поток сознания, можно угадать таймлайн
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Исповедь Недочеловека

У меня дежа вю.

Мне девять, я стою в темной кухне, желтый свет просачивается из-под двери ванной по соседству,. Слышен шум воды, отец моется, в руке у меня нож. Нож дурацкий — кухонный, с облезлой черной ручкой, но лезвие с мой локоть, и я прикладываю острие к животу.

Мои руки не трясутся. Я спокоен и в нерешительности: мне не нравится боль, я не хочу страдать, но так продолжаться не может. В животе слишком много органов, меня не успеют спасти, острие царапает кожу сквозь футболку.

Ощущение, что мне очень много лет. Я устал от криков, от чувства вины. Папе будет только лучше, если меня не станет. Легче. Ему не придется столько работать. Он ведь меня и знать не хочет. «Если бы ты не был моим сыном, я бы никогда по доброй воле с тобой не заговорил, сопляк».

По щеке бежит слеза, я чувствую ее только из-за легкой щекотки и, неудобно перехватив нож, вытираю ее тыльной стороной ладони. В груди горит, тяжело дышать.

Слеза отрезвляет меня, я снова в настоящей реальности. Темный коридор. Нож все еще в руке — новый, мясницкий, с широким лезвием, в ванной на этот раз моется Сьюзан, остальные еще не вернулись. Горло будто сдавили, я не могу издать ни звука.

В голове слышу чужую мысль: это предупреждение — если я не буду слушаться, то в следующий раз очнусь над телами своих близких. Ему все равно, кого я выберу, сопротивление бесполезно.

В последний раз смотрю на свет из-под двери. Сдаюсь. Кладу нож на стол и ухожу.

Я мало сопротивляюсь? Наверное. Я просто хотел сделать вид, что все нормально. Я хотел, чтобы все было нормально.

Вместо этого я снова лежу на грязном полу, пытаясь отодрать от своего лица мясистую плоть. Скребу ногтями, но твари хоть бы хны, пытаюсь отпихнуть ногами, и каждое движение требует неимоверных усилий. Терплю поражение раз за разом. Руки без сил падают вдоль тела, чувствую бесконечную усталость, боль и беспомощность. Так, наверное, ощущают себя девушки, когда их насилуют? Физическую боль можно пережить: что-то царапает мое горло, тело налито свинцом, в голове туман, и ужасно тошнит. Но я жив. Все еще. Каким-то образом.

Невыносимо другое: раз за разом повторяю «хватит, пожалуйста», молю о пощаде, трясущимися руками пытаюсь отодрать склизкую дрянь ради хотя бы одного глотка воздуха. Ему плевать на мои слова. Боль длится. И длится. И длится. И так целую вечность.

Почему я? Кто-нибудь мне ответит? Почему я? Есть какая-то дурацкая сущность, которая смотрит сверху и решает: у тебя дохрена боли, давай добавим еще? Кто меня хоть когда-нибудь спрашивал, чего я хочу?

Обидно, черт возьми.

Я как те краснорубашечники из Стар Трека: главные герои всегда выбираются из передряг, им уготована любовь, спасение, поддержка, а мне - смерть в конце шестой серии, и никто обо мне даже не вспомнит.

После меня ничего не останется, никто не будет горевать. Вещи уберут из комнаты, выкинут пластинки, одежду отдадут на распродажу или вынесут на помойку. Останется пара фотографий, где у меня выражение лица, будто меня пытают в семейном кругу. А со временем и этого не останется, в забытых фотоальбомах прошлого.

Много лет спустя кто-нибудь скажет — а помните этого психа? И ответят — о да, вот это была заварушка.

Вот и все, что я заслужил.

Я и тела-то своего не чувствую.

Жаль, не будет еще одного лета.

Забавно, я даже не понимал...

Как больно и страшно. Умирать. Одному.

Ее нет уже девятнадцать дней. Она так и не вернулась. В шкафу все еще висит несколько ее платьев, и я открываю створки, чтобы вдохнуть сладковатый запах.

Что произошло? Я сделал что-то не так?

Последнее время она часто закрывалась на кухне и плакала. Они громко ругались, он хлопал дверью. Это из-за меня? Иногда она ругалась, что я не слушаюсь. «Золотце, положи эти конфеты на место, у мамы сейчас нет денег». Обычный вечер: я стою на лестнице, папа держит маму за запястья, она кричит и шипит как животное. Вырывается, убегает на кухню и бьет посуду. Бежит в спальню, отец выламывает дверь, слышны звуки ударов.

Я просил слишком много?

Наверное.

Наверное, слишком много. Слишком много — пожить немного без боли. Чтобы гребанное сердце не стучало в ужасе стоит ключу повернутся в замочной скважине, когда папа возвращается домой. Снова. И снова. И снова.

Щелк.

Вот бы не стыдиться своих слез, и чтобы меня за них не стыдили. Вот бы у меня был хоть кто-то, с кем я мог бы быть собой. Вот бы прожить один гребанный день, не падая в бездну голоса в голове.

Все еще хочу слишком многого.

Прожить еще хотя бы год. Стать взрослым. И нет у меня ни работы, ни своей квартиры, ничего своего. У меня и себя-то нет, на что я надеялся? Мне и раньше не сильно везло, почему я решил, что повезет в этот раз?

Странная эта жизнь – кому-то счастье, а у кого-то отбирают по-одному все, что могло удержать на плаву. Не повезло, что встретил эту тварь. Не повезло стать убийцей. Не повезло вляпаться в ситуацию, где от меня уже ничего не зависит. Все, что я могу, это потянуть время, пожить еще.

Мне очень жаль, Хизер. Мне правда жаль, хотя ты мне вряд ли поверишь. Ты смотришь на меня испуганными глазами, по грязным щекам текут слезы, размазывая тушь, мне остается только быть с тобой рядом, потому что у меня не было даже такой роскоши. Я успокаивающе шепчу, что все будет хорошо, не надо сопротивляться, будет только хуже.

Это ложь.

Ведь правда еще ужаснее. Ты умираешь, Хизер. У меня на руках. Мне страшно, стыдно, груз вины сдавливает горло и мешает говорить. Лежа в одиночестве на этом полу, я и не думал, что может быть что-то хуже.

Может. Еще как.

Мам, я хочу увидеть тебя хотя бы в последний раз. Слышишь?

Мам?

_Когда я представлял себя взрослым, на такое моей фантазии бы не хватало. Было тяжело, пришлось много крутиться и искать свое место в жизни, но сейчас работа меня радует._

_Все еще ноябрь, темнеет рано, и я почти не вижу солнца. Он ждет меня как по расписанию, каждый вторник и среду после работы, и, хоть я и устал как собака, мысль, что мы сможем провести вечер вместе, греет._

_Он сходил в армию по контракту, так что мы почти год не виделись, только обменивались сообщениями. Хотя бы телефоны у них не забирали, а то я бы совсем рехнулся тут от тоски. Он пишет как полный идиот, и кажется, будто он совсем не ходил в школу, но даже с ошибками я радуюсь каждому «доброе утро» и «сладких снов»._

_Когда мы ходим в бары, он, чувствуя себя некомфортно, сдержанно и натянуто улыбается. Словно он больше не уверен, кто он и есть ли ему место среди людей. Еще он немного хлюпает с ложки, когда мы едим заказанный суп, и это раздражает и умиляет одновременно._

_Жизнь вместе оказалось обыденной, даже немного скучной. Работа, дом, совместный выход в кино и к друзьям. Я бы не променял эту обыденность даже на самые заманчивые богатства._

_Мы пережили вместе много чего._

_Хороших воспоминаний. Плохих. Я пытался его убить. Чувство вины долгое время не оставляло меня, вцепившись как аллигатор в мягкую плоть. Я думал, что эти тиски навсегда, но последнее время мне кажется, что я близок к тому, чтобы идти дальше._

_Я не сказал бы, что это прощение. Скорее, смирение. Мне никогда не отмыться от того, что я сделал, но и сам себя гнобить за это я больше не намерен._

_Где-то нашелся тот, кто относится ко мне с добротой. Это я сам._

Иногда самые смелые мечты такие простые. Мои мысли уносятся далеко, ведь постоянно оставаться в реальности — слишком тяжело.

У моих ног шесть тел, они корчатся и стонут, мы с Хизер хорошо постарались этой ночью. Я смотрю ей в глаза и вижу отражение своего страха и вины. Она сидит возле родителей и не плачет, просто гладит маму по щеке и держит за плечо папу.

Я обменял ее семью на своих. Видишь, пап, я не так уж бесполезен. Ты никогда не узнаешь, но я сделал все, чтобы вас спасти. Какая разница, какова цена?

Оно того стоит.

Я всегда был полнее других детей, и отцу не нравилась моя мягкость, большие глаза. Они напоминали ему ее. Ее улыбчивость. Ее легкость. Наверное, мы очень похожи.

Я помню, как тень медленно стала нависать надо мной. Как стал больше тренироваться, чтобы папа остался доволен. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть снова его осуждающий, брезгливый взгляд на мое тело. Я ненавидел себя за то, что все равно тянулся за любым его добрым словом. Мысль, что такой, какой я есть сейчас, — не нужен, отравляла день за днем. Двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю. Годами. Мой самый большой страх…

...огромный толстяк сидит на полу, занимая всю комнату. Он плачет, голый и беззащитный перед чужими враждебными взглядами. Все, кого он любил, отвернулись и ушли, потому что им не нужен такой уродливый сын.

Никто не назовет его «любимым».

Я словно вижу эту комнату наяву, и сердце ноет. В этом огромном человеке много доброты не смотря на все, что он пережил. За что я его ненавижу и боюсь? Неужели внешность важнее того, что внутри? Я смотрю на себя сейчас, по всему телу стекает пот, ладони в царапинах, ссадинах и ушибах, живот вздымается от тяжелого дыхания. Мои руки дрожат, не переставая.

Ненавижу слабость, особенно в себе. Ей нет места в этом мире. Из-за своей слабости я подчиняюсь ему, ведь нож был у меня в руке. Я мог закончить жизнь сам, там и тогда.

Я готов разорвать Макс голыми руками и бьюсь в железную дверь без единой мысли о боли.

Может, я ошибся и боялся не того? Мой милый, добрый толстяк не оказался бы на ночной дороге, чтобы потрахаться с чужой женой. Как голодная гончая в вечных поисках хоть капли капли любви и желания еще раз ощутить себя — особенным. Так что лучше?

Когда в старших классах нам предложили написать историю. Я назвал ее Рыцарь Боли.

В далекой-далекой стране, в огромном прекрасном замке жил рыцарь и сокровище. Сокровище не могло себя защитить, оно было уязвимым и прекрасным. Оно осеняло страну теплом и светом, смех сокровища дарил радость. Рыцарь стоял на страже в большом светлом зале и был рад, что ему доверили защиту сокровища.

Случилась катастрофа, и вокруг страны начались войны, катаклизмы и нападения. Люди прорывались в замок, и рыцарь держал оборону день за днем. Его доспехи потемнели, его меч уже не разбирал, зачем приходили люди: укрыться, помочь или ограбить. Он разил всех.

В секунды тишины он сидел с мечом на коленях, смотря перед собой. Он уже давно не видел света сокровища, он лишь чуял сердцем, что оно где-то там, еще живо. Он уже не знал, поступает ли он хорошо или плохо. Его задача была защищать, и он защищал.

Чего бы это ни стоило.

Моя сказка получила «неуд».

Я сижу на своей кровати и не помню, когда последний раз спал. Я устал, и каждый миг я истончаюсь, моя душа и мое сознание. Это редкие часы, когда я кристально, до боли трезв. Дышу прерывисто, только слезы и боль во всем теле доказывают, что я все еще жив. Что это все еще я.

Этот ублюдок не умеет страдать. Я был им, он был во мне.

В моих обстоятельствах смерть — не такой уж плохой исход, по крайней мере, все кончится, и он больше не сможет меня достать.

Как мало надо для счастья — уйти на своих условиях.

День за днем он ломает меня, мою волю. Кажется, прошла целая вечность, но на самом деле я просуществовал семь дней. Семь долгих, бесконечных дней. Я все слабее. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и от меня ничего не останется, только ярость. Его ярость.

На их лицах пляшут отблески пламени: блеск пота, кровь и царапины. Пахнет гарью, раздается треск. Она совсем рядом, вот-вот, почти, и он уничтожит последнее, что мешает ему. Он забыл про меня. И я слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться, от меня едва остались воспоминания.

...На пляже песок, прохладный ветер, и я, спотыкаясь, бегу к маме. Не так уж и солнечно, но мы выбрались. По ночам она спит в моей комнате рядом со мной, поглаживая волосы. Ее голос — такой нежный и успокаивающий. Перед школой она целует меня в висок, губы мягкие, щека нежная и прохладная.

Ненавижу эти воспоминания.

Любовь безжалостна. Я просил, умолял, я хотел забыть ее, чтобы больше никогда не страдать. Любви все равно. Она неукротимая, могучая, она — ураганный ветер, который проходит сквозь меня, она — цепь и якорь, что держат меня у берега, где мамы больше нет. Любовь связывает меня с призраком прошлого и заставляет страдать.

Прошло столько лет, а ее сила не изменилась. Сила и боль, во мне, во всем теле, и я позволяю себе чувствовать ее снова. Получи, ублюдок, человеческие чувства. Голова пустая, я не дышу. Сердце горит заживо.

Я так скучаю.

Я так тебя люблю.

Я умираю не один. Мы сражаемся вместе. И эту боль, боль от моей настоящей смерти, я встречаю с радостью.


End file.
